rockyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kip's Private War
Summary Kip is an electronics progedy who has lived life on the wrong side of the law. While his pop is in the slammer, Kip is forced to reside with the Space Rangers - a fate worse than death to Kip. In his longing to get back on the road, and living large, with his pop, Kip plays practical jokes on the Space Rangers, sabotaging their equipement, and causing general chaos. But Kip is discovered by Bobby! Now exposed, Kip figures he can get the cell next to his old pop, but Rocky has other plans. He takes Kip under his wing, and trys to reform him. Kip rebels with a rebel (Pinto), and literally puts Rocky's life on the line! Realizing the severity of his actions, Kip must now figure out how to right his wrong and free Rocky and Winky in the process... Single Episode Rocky and Winky head for Earth after a long mission. They request landing clearance, but get no responce - something must be wrong! On Earth at The Office Of Space Affairs Headquarters, Secretary Drake and Vena believe the series of "accidents" are really sabotage. Even Bobby is confused by them! Rocky decides to land, and the landing base prepares for the unassisted landing. Rocky and Winky work the controls of the Orbit Jet while Secretary Drake, Vena, and Bobby step outside to watch the landing. Drake is sure the sabatour is nearby and watching. But as Bobby looks around, all he recognizes Kip, and goes over to say "hi"! Bobby brags up Rocky - much to Kip's disapproval! A 3G boost gets the Orbit Jet safely on the pad, and Bobby revels in the triumph and skill of his pal Rocky Jones! As the rockets cool, Bobby and Secretary Drake wave and await the approach of the landing platform. But Vena reports that it, too, has been sabotaged and will take an hour to troubleshoot! When Rocky and Winky finally get out of the Orbit Jet, they get the news of the michevious sabotage attempts. Drake is rescreening the entire Space Affairs personnel to find out who it is! Vena stands ready to drive the boys to Ranger Quarters, and Winky - ever ready for sleep - tosses the ship's portfolio into the back seat. But instead, Rocky learns from Secretary Drake about Apollo Miner's approaching election. They go to Space Affairs Headquarters to continue the conversation. Pinto Vortando, who is a common theif, is veying for control of the election, and there is a large faction that want to put him on the throne. United Worlds is willing to offer substantial loans provided Pinto does not win. Rocky says he has further relevant information in the ship's portfolio, and sends Bobby out to get it. Outside, Bobby hears a strange slow hiss. It's Kip letting out the air in the tires! When confronted, a fight breaks out! Rocky checks on Bobby. He and Vena head to the car, and see the fight. Bobby prefers not to be a snitch, and so Kip makes up a lame excuse! Vena points out the evidence, and Rocky takes charge and hauls Kip off to Secretary Drake! Kip is acting out against the Rangers for nabbing his pop, Mickey, on Titan! Rocky hopes a good talking to from his dad will set Kip straight. But Mickey only encourages Kip's bad behavior. Kip thinks being in the next cell will be his reward. But Rocky suggests Kip needs a more positive influence, and takes him under his wing. At Rager Quarters, Kip waits until Rocky and Winky are asleep, then he sneaks out and puts his audio playback box in the bushes. Winky goes looking for the cat sound and dog sound respectively, and Kip has a good chuckle at his expense! The next day, Rocky prepares for his mission to Apollo Miner - code EPV - Expose Pinto Vortando! Rocky, Winky, Vena, Bobby and Kip will go along. Kip passes the information of his upcoming trip to his pop, Mickey, as he says good bye. Mickey comes up with a plan - have Pinto arrest Rocky and then do a prisoner exchange so Mickey can escape! As the Orbit Jet heads for Apollo Miner, Vena keeps Kip and Bobby up on their schooling! Bobby watches as Rocky checks with Vena and her navigation plan. This gives Kip the opportunity to sneak his audio sound box into the cockpit, catching Winky off guard when he assumes the Orbit Jet is under attack! But Rocky catches the trick! Winky seems ready to go after Kip. Vena pipes up decisivly, but Rocky begs for the opportunity to dress Kip down - and boy does he! But Kip is still rebellious, and his last taunt barely keeps Rocky from throwing him out an airlock! Pinto Vortando watches as the Orbit Jet lands. He orders the intruders brought to him at once. Pinto is enchanged by Vena, (and even offers her a marrage proposal)! Rocky says he has an offer to the people of Apollo Miner. But Pinto insists HE is the government and is ready to thrown them all into prison! Kip makes his move and speaks to Pinto. Pinto tosses Rocky and Winky into prison. He allows Vena and the boys to come and go, and hopes Vena will ride with him as he patrols the streets and basks in the adoration of his people. On the Orbit Jet, Vena tries to contact the out of range United Worlds. Kip realizes his error and is further insulted when Bobby refuses to take a punch at him! Rocky and Winky break out of their cell. Pinto plans to use that as an excuse to kill them in self defense, but Rocky and Winky plan some self defense of their own! A fight breaks out, and ends with Rocky and Winky subdued once again! Pinto prepars to execute them, when suddenly, what sounds like an entire United World fleet attacking begins! Kip and Bobby have used Kips audio playback box to make it sound as if the building is surrounded! Pinto surrenders! With the election lost, and the politics in United Worlds favor, Rocky and his crew head for home! Kip is the hero, and looks at the Rangers differently - maybe even as a career! END Gallery Cast * Richard Crane as Rocky Jones * Scotty Beckett as Winky * Sally Mansfield as Vena Ray * Robert Lyden as Bobby * Chas. Meredith as Secretary Drake * Bruce Gilbert (B. G.) Norman as Kip * Ted Hecht as Pinto Vortando * Robert Foulk as Mickey (pop) * Robin Morse as Pinto's Apollo Miner head lackey Crew *Directed by Hollingsworth Morse *Director of Photography Walter Strenge *Production Manager Dick L'Estrange *Supervising Editor Roy Luby *Edited by Fred Maguire *Photographic Effects by Jack R. Glass *Art Director McClure Capps *Casting Director Bill Tinsman *Sound by Chas. Althouse *Sound by Joel Moss *Script Supervisor Hazel W. Hall *Technical Advisor Dick Morgan *Technical Instruments Loren Sackett *Assistant Director Dick Moder *Costumes by Berman Costume Co. *Teleplay by Warren Wilson *Executive Producer Guy V. Thayer, Jr. *Associate Producer Arthur Pierson *Producer Roland Reed *Original Music by Alexander Laszlo (uncredited) *Produced in 1953 by Roland Reed Productions Inc. and Space Ranger Enterprises Trivia *This episode is copywritten 1953. *Introduction of Pinto Vortando, who will return in two additional episodes; "The Cold Sun", and "Trial of Rocky Jones". (Be sure to watch as Pinto's scar changes position in each episode!) *Pinto Vertando is Spanish for "painted vending machine" *Kip's Private War is the second stand alone episode in the Rocky Jones series. *No Professor Newton in this episode. *See Bobby and Kip duke it out beside the car like a couple of pros! *Kip's audio playback device is HUGE! He must have a bazillion gazillion quadrillion ramillion pedaflops worth of Mpegs stored in that thing! *See Bobby sneak a few gum chews near the end of the homework scene! *Enceladus - Saturn's second moon - is tropical. And yes, it WILL be on the test! Category:Episode